


love blooms at winter

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: “i aint good at summary. but it’s about joshua and jeonghan love story.”jeonghan is falling in love with the guy from his winter holiday





	love blooms at winter

Time flies. It is almost near the end of spring but the memories of sweet winter still remain in Jeonghan’s heart. He smiles whenever he recalls the days he spent his holiday in Manchester. The city of his short romance. Meeting the one who soothed his heart, the memories itself calms him down whenever he has a rough day. If only—he was not reluctant back then, probably they would still keep in touch right now. But no, he wasn’t bold that day, like he wasn’t his usual self. Even he never touched his phone back then. He remembers, during the holiday, he left it under his coat, only touching his camera as soon as he met that person. 

The finger caresses the portrait of two men sitting on the bench, with the scene of Lake District which always makes Jeonghan come back and meet the man. He is missing the stranger. The sweet stranger who introduced himself as Jisoo. The sweet stranger who let him have an unforgettable journey. 

_“If I’ve been here many times, so…I have much information to let you where the local usually spend their day,” he said, Jeonghan without hesitation played along._

If only—

“Yoon Jeonghan,” someone knocks him out of the daydream. The stern face greets him. A smile transforms in the latter’s face. 

“Sorry, I was…” 

“…you were thinking back at your journey and your crush.” Jeonghan merely grins widely. He has no word to argue with the person who is talking before him. 

“So…do you have any to talk with me?” 

His co-worker chuckles. “A meeting. Emergency, the partner—you know the Scotch company…they are coming.” Jeonghan widens his eyes, closing his laptop hard then grabbing it hard while on the way to great them. He almost forgets that dealing with a particular company is his duty since the last time he got a promotion. The calling from his co-worker is ignored, deafened as his mind wanders faster than his feet to the bunch of people he expects to meet. 

But as soon as he arrives, he is greeted by a familiar person. One of a foreigner team. He feels warmer from the nervousness of meeting the Scotch. 

“Oh, Mr Yoon. Introduce to you, gentlemen, it’s our talented man, Yoon Jeonghan. He is the one who in charge of this project,” his superior introduces him, somehow the latter can see a slight smirk from his boss. He forgets that everyone on his floor, even his superior know and have ever looked once at the picture Jeonghan put on his desk. That person is right before him now. 

Jeonghan bows before them offers a handshake before he leads them to the meeting room. He needs to be professional, it’s not a reunion, it’s a crucial time for his company. No matter how happy he is to meet the person from his winter, he needs to pull himself together. 

* * *

He lets out a big gasp. He really wins a lottery this time. He thought dealing with the Scotch would be hard, besides the language part where his mother tongue is not English or Scots. Thanks to the person who made a smile blooming during his winter, the deal has gone through and he can breathe with ease now. 

A can of beer is cooling down his sweat. He is taken aback by the fact of that person coming for him. 

“Relax now?” He hums, taking the beer from that person’s hand. 

“I never know I would meet you here,” that person says, deadpan. Jeonghan snorts. 

“Do you think I don’t feel the same?” 

“I thought you wouldn’t be surprised either,” he adds. 

He throws the empty beer in the bin. He looks at that person. “Well, Joshua, I never expect you will work for a big company and here, you are the global representative of the company? Oh wow—from my travel guide to a global representative of the company. You have my respect, Shua.” 

The man cocks his brow, “Shua? I have a nickname?” 

Jeonghan title his head. “You don’t like it?” 

“No, everyone calls me Josh or hey Mister Hong, that’s all. Shua is new, especially from your sweet lips.” 

 _Lips_. Jeonghan gulps down his nerves by hearing the last word from the person who shakes his world. 

“Well, start from today, I call you Shua, if only you don’t mind at all,” Joshua nods, “any way you don’t accompany them?” 

He shakes his head. “My job is only in the meeting room and lobby for them. That’s all, why?”

Jeonghan shrinks himself back in his chair. “Nothing, just I still have a leftover in my desk to finish.” 

Suddenly a pat on his head makes him cringe. Joshua is petting him and he feels like a cat who purring at the slight touch of a human. “You don’t go overtime, right? I need a dinner with you, still like long time to meet a friend like you.” 

 _Friend._ Jeonghan’s heart drops at the second. He expects too much, literally too many plots he plays about him and Joshua inside his mind. At this rate, the man has just cleared the line between them. A line which he should not cross. 

“Oh—yeah,” he reacts awkwardly, composes himself hard, “yeah, I don’t. Let’s eat dinner like a _friend_.” Then Joshua leaves to nowhere, he doesn’t need to know because he heard about the broken thing inside loudly. 

* * *

He seriously has no intention to take longer than he expects. He has no intention to draw the latter to come for him. Indeed, he has no wish like that. But here, after his co-worker leaves him alone with the partner, Jeonghan sighs loudly. 

“I’m hungry and you are making it hard for me,” he bluntly complains. Jeonghan blinks his eyes. It is just _normal_ like that winter where Jeonghan was too late for the trip and Joshua would make a fuss of it. Then he would treat the man for the brunch and they ended up sharing the brunch since the traveller noticed Joshua brought him to an expensive cafe. No, it’s just the food they ordered was quite expensive for his liking. 

“Oh, you have our photo,” the man notices, quickly draws Jeonghan out of his reverie. The latter chuckles. “Yeah, because I need to remember, it’s hard to find a travel guider like you.” 

“And I have one on my desk in London, to make sure there is no one else like you who seems lost when they are on holiday,” he glares. Jeonghan simply giggles and reminds himself to get rid the photo tomorrow to not urge him of remembering the man of his winter. 

“I almost have done, Mister Hong—so, what do you want to eat?” 

Joshua seems quiet, thinking hard as Jeonghan tidies up his stuff and grabs his case. “Shua?” 

“Oh yeah, what do you like? Spaghetti?” 

“Seriously?” Joshua hums without hesitation. “Okay, then pasta. With carbonara which you like?” 

“You still remember my taste.” 

The latter snorts. Of course, he would remember the man’s taste. He falls hard for that man until he remembers every single thing he likes. 

The journey where they go down the building is quiet. Though the sound inside Jeonghan’s brain is quite noisy, he wants to stay calm like nothing is happening. 

The silence is still continuing when they walk down the path, blending with other workers who finish their daily work and finding a place to satisfy their hunger. Joshua is mesmerised by Korea’s culture and the view. It is different with the place he usually spends the time by working. It is totally different from any country he ever met back then. Once he hears a faint sound of singing, perhaps street musician but he knows—it’s a busking time. He once learnt about it when he waited for Jeonghan to finish his work. 

“You do busk?” 

Jeonghan turns his head, titling. “Busking? No—I don’t have time to do so, besides I’m not confident.” 

“I’m confident, let’s go.” That time he lets his guard down, his step follows Joshua’s guide habitually. He is trailing behind him, not wanting to question the person. He even watch him in silence, every single move he does, Jeonghan watches over him. He really has no calculation for the man’s action after he pulled him out of the office for a dinner. 

Now, he is there, right before Joshua and watching the man who sliding the strap of the guitar, fixing the mic and plucking the strings. He looks so comfortable at this rate as if he is in his comfort zone right now. Also, he is smiling. Fondly. Jeonghan cannot help himself. He pulls a thin line on his lips as his eyes match a dazzling gaze of Joshua. 

The world seems deafened when he notices the crowd filled the space. They cheer for the man who wears a suit with rolled sleeves before them. 

“This song is for someone. They are here. I want to tell them, that I adore him. A lot,” a pause, “I wish they know, the perfect line I draw between us is more special than you can imagine.” 

They cheer again. Meanwhile, Jeonghan is in a daze. He is perplexed. He ought to not raise his expectation of the other male. He ought to bury his feeling, not letting it flow into the romance of Joshua’s melody. 

However, he is incapable of doing so. He falls twice, _hard_ , for the male. Everyone will do the same if they are in Jeonghan’s shoes. 

“I love you,” the male says after finishing the last line of the song. His eyes tell everything, assures the male in silence to believe of his words. 

* * *

“You come only for doing the busking?” 

Joshua shakes his head. He really has no idea, either the full stomach makes Jeonghan dumb, either his brain really doesn’t work after working hours—

“I thought you came for business.” Joshua chuckles. 

“You did?” he snickers eventually, “suddenly I have another plan in my mind.” His feet halt at the moment. His eyes spot the path they choose right now. Jeonghan follows by his side, staring to where the road ends. 

“You.” 

Jeonghan blinks, owlishly. “Me?” 

He hums, alone, fiddles with his shoes. Eyes are still on the view of loud alleys, bright street lighting, car horning. “I came for you, Jeonghan.” His eyes look away from the street, to the man beside him. He smiles. Unconsciously for Jeonghan, soft lips touch him. He holds his breath. 

“I’m sorry for making a sudden move but I love you since the winter. I fall for you—but you know,” he sucks the air, “if you don’t feel the same—”

“I love you too.” A straight answer with those pinky cheeks appears. Jeonghan lowers his head in case his silly tomato appears and embarrasses himself, but here the gentlemen travel guide lifts up his chin. A fond smile he gives in, a dazzling eyes that Jeonghan never get bored of staring into, a good smell and interesting topic whenever they go— he should’ve reminded himself, to not fall hard for someone. 

“I promise you to have a good love story with me,” a charming smile that melts down Jeonghan’s doubt appear, “like the winter trip you did with me.” 

Jeonghan snorts. “Too confident.” They continue to walk to the male’s apartment. 

“Of course, after ones your boss, Mister Lee’s blabbers about you and your adoration about the man who guided his winter trip. I like this a lot.” 

They are intertwining their finger, tightly, as if there is no willing to let go each other. 

“I should tell Minhyuk to shut his mouth sometimes.” 

“You don’t,” the man nags, “if he didn’t do it, I would not confess to you through a song.” 

“It’s for me?” 

Joshua clicks his tongue, disbelief of what he has just heard. “It’s for you, silly.” 

More so they talk excitedly about everything until Jeonghan arrives at his apartment building and Joshua gets a taxi to drive him to his hotel. Well—seems the love which has bloomed during winter, brought a story to spring and endlessly remain at four seasons they seem still bloom as if it is the first time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's still spring and i have a unicorn in my mind. so i write a fluff. i wish there are more happy moments of joshua and jeonghan there.   
> shout out your opinion below~~


End file.
